


论追求女神的正确方式

by lstea



Category: gb - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstea/pseuds/lstea
Summary: 苦逼直男为了追女神与魔鬼做交易的故事。开头慢热，中后段有神展开。全文无肉。





	论追求女神的正确方式

　　程明第一次见到安云，是在初中教室里。

　　她的长睫微翘，薄唇紧抿，面庞精致得像瓷娃娃。

　　安云坐在窗边，撑腮往外看。程明趴在邻桌，歪头打量她。

　　“什么事？”安云开口。

　　“你真好看。”程明说。

　　“哦。”安云继续看风景。

　　轻风拂过，捻起她的一缕秀发。斜阳洒入，为她镀上一层柔光。

　　“我可以继续看你吗？”程明问。

　　“请便。”安云答。

　　————————————————

　　“后来呢？”刘刚问。

　　“连续盯了她三天，终于被班主任换了座位。”程明灌下一口啤酒，瘫在椅子上，“之后她去了尖子班，再也没跟我说过话。”

　　“都七年了，还放不下？”刘刚和他碰杯，“听哥一句劝，你这不叫专一，叫傻X。”

　　“你不懂。”程明仰天长叹，“她那长相，那气质，简直是天使下凡。跟她一比，别的女生全成了白菜帮子。”

　　“我看你的脑子才是白菜帮子。”刘刚嗤之以鼻，“还是被水淹过的。”

　　————————————————

　　程明再一次邂逅安云，是在老家庙会上。

　　她比初见时更高挑、丰满了，清冷的气质却丝毫未变。

　　安云站在小吃摊旁，盯着铁炉里的章鱼烧。程明愣了半晌，走到她身后，拿出手机。

　　新建纪念日：20XX年2月1日——重逢。

　　“那个……好久不见？”

　　程明拍了下她的肩，小心翼翼地打招呼。七年过去，他逐渐习得了“自知之明”，早已不像年少时那般无畏。

　　“好久不见。”

　　安云瞥了他一眼，继续盯铁炉。

　　“你在等吃的？”程明问。

　　“不。”安云答，“我的钱花光了。”

　　“我帮你买！”程明慌忙掏出钱包。

　　“不需要。”安云转身就走。

　　摊主大爷似乎洞悉了程明的心思，迅速盛好一份章鱼烧，塞到他手里。程明赶紧递钱道谢，接过餐盒，火急火燎地朝安云追去。

　　“等一下——卧槽？！”

　　程明冷不防踩上块食物残渣，顿时脚下一滑。三颗丸子随惯性飞出，直冲向目的地。

　　“！小心！！”

　　话音未落，它们便一头撞上白羽绒服，留下了“到此一游”的印迹。安云停步，转身，看向罪魁祸首。

　　“对不起！我——”

　　“我自己洗。”

　　安云打断程明，褪下外套，快步走向洗手间。

　　“……”

　　程明如鲠在喉，脸烫得像火烧。他将空盒丢进垃圾桶，灰溜溜地挪回原位。

　　直到庙会清场，安云都没回来。

　　————————————————

　　“先生。”一个雌雄莫辨的声音响起。

　　程明闷头走路，把它当耳旁风。

　　“喂，先生。”声音大了些。

　　“不需要。不考虑。没兴趣。”

　　这么晚居然还有人发传单，真不嫌累。程明加快步伐，双手插进衣兜里。

　　“实现任意一个愿望的机会，真的不需要吗？程明先生。”

　　“？！”

　　程明猛然停步。他一抬头，惊觉眼前飘着一团人类大小的黑影。它时不时上下浮动，边缘如水母运动般张合着。

　　“请别紧张，其他人看不见我。”黑影发声道，“若您在此大叫大嚷，只会徒增被送进精神病院的风险。”

　　“……”程明环顾四周，揉揉眼睛，又掐了把胳膊。他强作镇定，缓缓后退，黑影则不紧不慢地跟着他。

　　“……你踏马是个什么东西。”程明背靠墙壁，腿一软滑坐下去。

　　“按照你们人类的说法，应该叫‘魔鬼’。”黑影回答。

　　“‘魔鬼’？”程明蹙眉思考，“跟人类签订契约，收集灵魂的那些玩意儿？”

　　“正是。”魔鬼说，“只要抵押灵魂，任何愿望都不在话下——包括让安云小姐爱上您。”

　　————————————————

　　程明睁开眼，抓起手机：2月1日上午10点整。

　　幸好只是做梦。他如释重负，伸了个懒腰。

　　“早安。”性别模糊的声音蓦然响起。

　　“？！”程明动作一僵，缓缓转头。

　　床边赫然飘着一团黑影。它比“梦”中的体积小了一圈，形状却别无二致。

　　“现在是第一次机会，请充分利用。”魔鬼说。

　　————————————————

　　程明赶往庙会，果然见到了安云。她仍穿着一身白羽绒服，正窝在角落吃刨冰。

　　“……好久不见。”程明依旧战战兢兢。

　　“好久不见。”安云连头都没抬。

　　“女孩子冬天吃冰，对身体不好。”程明说。

　　“哦。”安云继续吃。

　　不对，说好的让她爱上我呢？？怎么比之前还冷淡。程明不解。

　　“今天天气不错。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“你越来越好看了。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“我喜欢你。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“做我女朋友吧。”

　　“不。”

　　“？？？”程明彻底懵了。

　　“我是认真的！”他垂死挣扎道。

　　“我也是。”安云扔掉空杯，起身离开。

　　————————————————

　　“这尼玛怎么回事？！契约欺诈吗？！”

　　程明回到家，对着黑影暴跳如雷。

　　“喔，抱歉，是我没说清楚。”魔鬼毫无愧色，“我无法让她直接爱上你，只能提供间接帮助。”

　　“现在才说顶个屁用！”程明火冒三丈，“她已经拒绝我了！”

　　“截止到今晚10点，只要你没有告白成功，时间就会重置到早上10点。”黑影化出个人形轮廓，窝进沙发翘起腿，“所以放心吧，你还有无数次机会重来。”

　　“……重置？重来？”程明又懵了。

　　“轮回类游戏，玩过没？”魔鬼伸出黑手，在空中画了个圈，“那些主角比你惨多了，只能保存自己的记忆。而善良如我，每周目给些额外的福利也不是不行。”

　　……换言之，无论采取什么手段，必须在12个小时之内告白成功，否则会永远困在同一天？！

　　“……你说吧，能给什么。”程明腿一软，瘫到了魔鬼旁边。

　　————————————————

　　“抱歉，我不喜欢坐车。”安云说。

　　魔鬼把保时捷变回南瓜，捧回家煮了锅粥。

　　“抱歉，我不需要首饰。”安云说。

　　魔鬼把钻石变回鸽子蛋，敲碎炒了一整盘。

　　“抱歉，我真的不缺钱。”安云说。

　　魔鬼把现金变回青菜叶，进厨房开火炖汤。

　　“停一停，麻烦停一停。”程明把自己晾在沙发上，宛如刚开膛的咸鱼，“你这办法真靠谱吗？都浪费十几个周目了。”

　　“人类如此庸俗，怎么可能不被金钱打动。”魔鬼悠哉道，“只不过他们羞于承认，所以不能表现得太过赤裸。”

　　“安云和那群拜金女不一样！”程明一个咸鱼打挺，起身反驳，“她不可能为了钱放弃原则！”

　　“此言差矣。”魔鬼端出蔬菜汤，“即使砸钱对她无效，也只能说明她‘拜’的不是‘金’。人类总有欲望，投其所好才是关键。”

　　“你倒是说说，她‘好’什么？”程明没好气地抓起汤勺，对嘴喝了一大口，又被呛得连连咳嗽。

　　“爱美之心，人皆有之。”魔鬼把餐巾纸拍在他脸上，“既然物质方面突破不了，不如从外貌下手。”

　　“她可不是肤浅的颜控。”程明把纸巾揉成团，一扬手砸回去，“她被高中的校草表过白，照样拒绝了。”

　　“程明先生，你觉得自己颜控吗？”魔鬼冷不丁询问。

　　“？？当然不。”程明愣了一瞬，而后斩钉截铁道，“我只喜欢她。”

　　“你确定？”陌生的女性声线倏然响起。

　　“！？”

　　只一眨眼的功夫，餐桌对面的黑影便换了模样。她撩开垂至胸前的卷发，将过分宽敞的领口展露无遗。

　　“明明满脑子都是这些东西。”女人手撑桌面，俯身朝程明逼近。她抬指拨了把柔软双峰，使其荡漾出令人心颤的轨迹，“何必假装圣人？”

　　“！别过来！！”

　　程明猛地后仰，连人带椅都翻到了地上。魔鬼顺势端起碗，将他剩下的汤汁一饮而尽。

　　“假如我用这副形象要求和你交往，你会拒绝吗？”她抹了抹嘴，坐回原位。

　　“当然……会。”程明艰难地爬起身。他的语气飘忽了不少，不知是因为吃痛还是内心动摇。

　　“那如果退一步，只是睡一晚呢？”魔鬼把双腿搁上餐桌，开始抛接汤勺。

　　“……”程明只抬头瞥了一眼，便紧盯地板，陷入沉默。

　　“同理，人类都这样。”魔鬼嗤笑，“所谓‘坚持原则’，只不过是诱惑不够而已。”

　　“……她不一样。”程明仍旧低着头，声音小得像梦呓。

　　“财物还可以靠限时魔法，外貌可不好办。”魔鬼转转手腕，令汤勺化为一柄皮鞭，“下几个周目，我来监督你健身。”

　　————————————————

　　“我觉得哪里不对。”程明说。

　　“专心点，少废话。”魔鬼把跑步机调快了半档。

　　“如果身体状态能继承到下周目，为什么我每‘天’起床都不觉得累？”程明问。

　　“因为我帮你解除了疲劳。”魔鬼玩弄着鞭梢。

　　“那你怎么不直接给我变出八块腹肌？？”

　　“因为杠精不配不劳而获。”

　　得，果然是魔鬼，完全不讲道理。程明无奈。

　　“可你要是一直这样……”他艰难启齿，“我容易想歪。”

　　“想歪？”魔鬼歪头，“怎么想歪？”

　　“……。”程明扫视过她胸口的深邃沟壑，渔网袜包裹的长腿，以及皮衣勾勒的曼妙曲线。他竭力把关注点转移回运动上，但血流似乎有自己的想法。

　　“专心点，别满脑子肮脏东西。”魔鬼翘起二郎腿，踢掉了一只高跟鞋。

　　“你以为我愿意吗？！”程明整个人都不太好。

　　“不愿意也得控制。”魔鬼变出一根冰棒，一口咬断了一截，“这是修行的一部分。”

　　这家伙绝对是故意的。程明满腔怨念，索性拔下安全插销，倒进沙发里不再动弹。

　　“喂，今天的任务还没完成呢。”魔鬼甩了甩鞭子。

　　“你穿成这个样子，我根本专心不了。”程明绝望地闭上眼。

　　“人类的身体真麻烦。”魔鬼耸肩，“得泄火是吧？”

　　“你知道就好。”程明叹气。

　　“那简单。”魔鬼起身走向沙发，“我来帮你。”

　　————————————————

　　“你都干了什么？！！”程明彻底崩溃。

　　“你说‘最多只能用手’，我就只用手咯。”魔鬼摘掉指套，悠哉洗手，“有什么问题吗？”

　　“问题大了……”程明面如死灰，仿佛灵魂能从口中飘出来。

　　“喂喂，别搞得好像我强X了你一样。”魔鬼把灌肠液包装扔进垃圾桶，“我连裤子都没脱。”

　　“你对强X的定义真是比克林顿还窄。”程明扶着墙，艰难地迈出浴缸。

　　————————————————

　　“抱歉，你的领带没系好。”

　　“抱歉，你的袜子不好看。”

　　“抱歉，占卜说今日不宜恋爱。”

　　“呵，我就知道没用。”程明如行尸走肉般飘回家里。

　　“不应该啊？”魔鬼捧住他的脸，仔细端详，“我还帮你化了妆呢。”

　　“她只是不喜欢我而已。”程明拨开她的手，“怎么努力都没意义。”

　　“可别这么说。”魔鬼揉揉他的头发，“虽然你没钱没色，情智双低，但你娇喘好听啊。”

　　“闭嘴。”程明更绝望了。

　　“有了物质和外貌还不行，看来问题出在交流上。”魔鬼撑颔思索，“下回我陪你去。”

　　————————————————

　　“那个……好久不……”程明第58次舌头打结。

　　“停！”魔鬼打了个响指，路人们的动作应声凝固。她叉腰转向程明，跺了一下脚，“你一直是这么跟她搭话的？”

　　“我看见她就紧张……”程明双腿发软，差点蹲到地上。

　　“没出息。”魔鬼冷笑一声。她抬指戳向安云的太阳穴，口中念念有词。

　　“！你干什么？！”程明愣了一瞬，慌忙拉住她。

　　“消除她对你窝囊表现的记忆。”魔鬼转回身，弹了下他的脑壳，“下次不准打扰我！念错咒语你负责吗？！”

　　“是是是……”程明捂着额头。

　　“打起精神，再来一次！”魔鬼伸手劈砍向空气，仿佛没有哨子的赛跑发令员。

　　————————————————

　　“好久不见，我是程明。”

　　终于成功了。程明紧张出一身冷汗。

　　“你好。”安云颔首，看向他旁边，“这位是？”

　　“我是戴薇。”魔鬼(devil)拍了拍程明的肩，向安云展露出一个甜美笑容，“来给这家伙打气的。”

　　神踏马打气，打击还差不多。程明扶额。

　　“找我有什么事？”安云瞥了眼嘴边的冰糖葫芦。

　　程明与戴薇对视一眼，把跳到嗓子眼的心脏强咽下去。他深吸口气，朝安云伸出手。

　　“我喜欢你很久了，能和你在一起吗？”

　　太傻X了，简直是炮灰标准发言。程明被自己尬得脸疼，恨不得让戴薇砸个地缝，好躲进岩石圈里。

　　“谢谢。”安云咬了口山楂，冷漠的神情丝毫未变，“但是我拒绝。”

　　“……。”程明万念俱灰，把眼泪吞回肚子。

　　“带着女朋友对别人告白，恕我难以理解。”安云继续咀嚼。

　　“！她不是我女朋友！”程明慌忙澄清。

　　“姐妹你想多啦，我哪可能看上这个笨蛋。”戴薇摆摆手，一脸嫌弃。

　　“可你们两个……”安云停顿片刻，打量着他们二人，“怎么看都是睡过了。”

　　“！？！！”程明霎时大脑宕机。

　　“……嘛，这倒是真的。”戴薇思忖一阵，竟干脆承认了。

　　“！你怎么回事？！！”程明刚恢复意识，又被这番发言震惊得失了理智。他无暇顾及自身形象，按住戴薇的肩膀用力摇晃。

　　“实话实说不好吗？”戴薇一把推开他，叉腰站稳，“‘诚实’可是很加分的品质。”

　　“不是女朋友都可以上床……”安云直盯着程明的脸，“没想到你是这种人。”

　　“……”程明彻底石化。

　　————————————————

　　“你是在故意找茬吧？！”程明第一次对着女性形象的魔鬼发火。

　　“我哪知道她这么传统啊？！”戴薇不甘示弱地吼回去。

　　“这是传不传统的问题吗？！”程明气急败坏，“你到底会不会谈恋爱？！”

　　“不会！！”戴薇理直气壮，毫无反省之意。

　　“不会就别帮倒忙！！”

　　“我非要帮！！！”

　　兴许是怒意井喷导致化形不稳，魔鬼赫然长出了尖角和尾巴。她砰的一声倒在地上，开始像三岁小孩一样撒泼打滚。

　　“？？？？”面对如此颠覆常识的景象，程明懵得连气都消了。

　　“你们根本不懂爱……愚蠢的人类什么都不懂……”戴薇毫无预兆地抽泣起来，反复念叨着宛如青春疼痛文学的台词。

　　“……”程明手足无措，僵硬了半分钟。他最终搬来个椅子，坐在戴薇旁边。

　　“……呐，你还愿意继续吗？”戴薇半跪起身，双臂搁在程明腿上，胸部摩挲着他的膝盖。她眼泪汪汪地仰视程明，尾巴摇了摇。

　　“……”程明移开目光，感觉裤子有点紧。

　　“这次是我不好……下次不会了。”戴薇埋头磨蹭他的腿根，手指探至腰腹轻划。

　　“……抱歉。”程明深吸口气，轻推开她，起身拉远距离，“你可以休息了。”

　　“……诶？”戴薇愣住。

　　————————————————

　　“我打算放弃愿望。”程明攥紧拳头。

　　“……为什么？”戴薇的尾尖开始发抖。

　　“因为……她和我想象的不太一样。”程明低声喃喃，“我也不觉得她会喜欢上我。”

　　“可你喜欢了她那么久……”戴薇仍跪在原地，战栗范围扩散到了半身，“就这样放弃，真的甘心吗？”

　　“不甘心也得甘心。”程明叹气，“努力不一定成功，但放弃一定很舒服。”

　　“……”戴薇僵硬了半晌，瞳中的光彩逐渐褪去。

　　“所以我才……讨厌你们人类……”她抱住脑袋，泪水再度溢出来，“只知道放弃……还以放弃为荣……”

　　“如果契约不能取消，我的灵魂可以送你。”程明弯下腰，把她抱上沙发，“这段时间辛苦了。”

　　“不辛苦！一点都不辛苦！”戴薇顺势腾空而起，手脚并用死死缠住他，“所以给我继续！！”

　　“……哎？”程明一头雾水。

　　“我已经努力了那么久……我不想输……”戴薇埋首在他颈间，灼热泪滴染湿了领口。

　　“……你怎么了？”程明察觉到不对劲，“是不是有事瞒着我？”

　　“没有。”戴薇闷声道。

　　“说说吧，搞不好我能帮上忙。”程明拍拍她的背。

　　“不说。”戴薇咬了他肩膀一口。

　　“我们好歹也算是……”程明卡了会儿壳，“……几夜情的关系。”

　　“你还好意思说。”戴薇撇撇嘴，“都是我在服务你。”

　　“……。”程明回想起被强制玩弄两小时的惨痛经历，不知该如何吐槽。

　　————————————————

　　“早安。”

　　程明从床上坐起，看了眼手机：依旧是2月1日。

　　“那个，‘昨天’的事……”

　　“赶紧洗漱换衣服，我等着你呢。”戴薇打断他。

　　“……我不去了。”程明躺回被窝，“如果轮回不能解除，我就去做别的事，等没事可做再自杀。”

　　“我不允许！”戴薇三两步冲进卧室，大力把他拽下床，“都99周目了，好歹凑个整啊！”

　　“已经这么多次了？”程明顺势滚到地上，望着天花板出神，“白赚三个多月哎。”

　　“少废话，快走！”戴薇抓起一件衬衫，朝他的脸扔去。

　　————————————————

　　“好久不见，我是——”

　　“抱歉。”安云打断程明，看了眼手机屏幕，“我男朋友来接我了。”

　　“！？！？！！”程明如遭晴天霹雳，从头顶到脚后跟都停止了工作。

　　少顷，一名男子走入他的视野，牵起安云的手。男子相貌姣好，衣着得体，虽不至于惊艳众人，但愣是挑不出一丝毛病。

　　——和安云一样，气质完美得不像人类。

　　“走吧。”

　　“嗯。”

　　直到二人离开视线范围，程明才恢复行动能力。他浑浑噩噩地往家挪，迈出两步才意识到什么，赶忙回头看。

　　“！戴薇？！”

　　被呼唤的魔鬼正跪坐在地上，仿佛被抽干了全身气力。她面如土色，嘴唇发白，关节颤抖得咯咯响。

　　“这不可能……他们在骗我……一定是的……”

　　她向前倒下。

　　————————————————

　　“……喂，你还好吗？”

　　幸好她比人类轻，能直接搬回家里。程明把戴薇放上沙发，开始纠结该去倒水还是准备毛巾。

　　“我很好。特别好。好极了。”戴薇睁开眼，望着天花板自言自语。

　　“你认识那个人？”程明坐在她旁边。

　　“哪个人？”戴薇翻了个身，面朝靠背。

　　“安云的……”程明犹豫了一瞬，“男朋友。”

　　“什么男朋友？”戴薇纹丝不动。

　　“接她走的那个。”

　　“有人接她走了吗？”

　　“？？？？”程明愕然。

　　“你是太害怕失败，把白日梦当真了吧。”戴薇坐起身，揉了揉眼睛，“没出息。”

　　“……这种时候别开玩笑啊。”程明有点慌，“你明明看到他了吧？”

　　“就算是魔鬼，也没法看到你想象中的人啊。”戴薇摆手叹气。

　　“……”程明再度石化。

　　————————————————

　　“喂，起床！”

　　“不起。”程明用被子蒙住头，“在弄清那人的底细之前，我不想去。”

　　“都说了全是你脑补的，我上哪编底细？！”戴薇猛地一扯床褥，把程明掀到了地上。

　　“我不信。”程明靠着床沿揉腰，“那人出现之后，我亲眼看见你吓晕过去了。”

　　“一派胡言！”戴薇火冒三丈，一脚踢翻垃圾桶，“我只是不适应人类的身体，不小心中暑了而已！”

　　“大冬天你跟我说中暑？？”

　　“就中了怎么着？！”

　　果然是魔鬼，强词夺理的技术炉火纯青。

　　“要杀要剐随便你，反正我不去。”程明放弃争吵，起身倒回床上，钉在里头不挪窝了。

　　“……真的不去？”戴薇愣怔半晌，语气软化了不少。她滚到程明身侧，搂住他的腰。

　　“嗯。”程明感觉脸有点烫，下意识放低了声音。

　　“那只能……”戴薇缓缓抬手，抚上他的太阳穴，“让你忘记了。”

　　“！？！！”

　　程明蓦地反应过来，心中警铃大作。他猛力掰开戴薇的手，一脚把她踹下床。孰料戴薇毫不在意，照旧吟诵着咒语。

　　能让魔鬼如此忌惮，“那个人”的存在必定举足轻重，说不定能成为脱离轮回的突破口。换言之，一旦连这张牌都被夺走，自己就彻底无法翻身了。

　　必须扰乱戴薇的心情，想办法打断她！

　　“喂！你喜欢那家伙吧？！！”程明无暇顾及风险，破釜沉舟地吼道。

　　————————————————

　　“那个……好久不见。”少女样貌的魔鬼低声道。她死死盯着足尖，从鼻头到耳根都红得发烫。

　　“按照人类的时间，我们昨天才见过。”青年形象的神明说。祂俯视着人间，没有微笑，也没有回头。

　　“我喜欢你。”魔鬼梦呓般喃喃着。

　　“我知道。”神明继续看风景。

　　-

　　“你打算什么时候放弃？”神明问。

　　“永远不会。”成年样貌的魔鬼坚定道。

　　少女形象的天使打量着他们，默默咀嚼章鱼烧。

　　“适时放弃是一种智慧。”神明瞥了眼天使，“这点连人类都明白。”

　　“那只是因为人类寿命有限，别无选择！”魔鬼反驳，“若是拥有无限的时间，他们一定会坚持追求理想！”

　　“不如我们打个赌。”神明抬手，令他们中间浮现出一名男子的影像，“你说服这名人类签订契约，帮助他追求心仪对象。若他坚持一百天都未放弃，就算你胜利。等到那时，你可以向我索要一个愿望。”

　　“如果我失败了呢？”魔鬼问。

　　“你可以不断尝试，直到自愿放弃赌约为止。”神明答。

　　“成交。”魔鬼笑起来。

　　-

　　“我不去了。要杀要剐随便你。”男子瘫入沙发，宛如一条煮过火的咸鱼。

　　“……真的不去？”魔鬼低下头，“才25次呢。”

　　“就算有99次，我也不去。”男子闭上眼，“反正一定会失败，凑那个数有什么意义。”

　　“……。”魔鬼轻触他的太阳穴，吟诵咒语。

　　-

　　“我成功了！！”魔鬼飞身闯入天堂，满脸都写着兴奋。

　　“恭喜。”神明的冷漠语气丝毫未变，“你想要什么？”

　　“请和我在一起！！！”魔鬼激动得上蹿下跳。

　　“我拒绝。”神明即答，“你的腰带没系好。”

　　-

　　“你说，他们要尝试多少次才能放弃？”神明问。

　　“不知道。”天使答，“不过刨冰和糖葫芦真好吃。”

　　————————————————

　　刚才那都是什么？走马灯？？不对，好像是戴薇的记忆……

　　程明好不容易从幻境中清醒，整个人晕头转向。他胡乱扑腾了两下，发现自己正倒在一块垫子上。这垫子有点软，还有点热。

　　——是戴薇的身体。

　　“？！”

　　程明慌忙起身，打算把她扶起来。可下一瞬间，戴薇便睁开了眼，开始抱着头满地打滚。

　　“啊啊啊我就说念咒语时不要打扰我！！神踏马‘精神连接’和‘失忆’只差一个音节，什么傻X魔法啊？！！”

　　听上去确实很睿智，但设计魔法的难道不是你男神？程明不知该从何槽起。

　　“不管了！大不了再来一次！这次一定能——”

　　“停！”

　　程明下意识地出声喝止，话音刚落才发现心里没底。他窥视到的记忆只是片段，无从得知戴薇究竟重置了多少次。也许某一次的他也碰上了类似意外，同样试图骂醒她，但最终都以失败告终。

　　“没用的！你说服不了我！只有人类才会有‘放弃’这种劣根性！！”戴薇又长出了角和尾巴，周身溢出滚滚黑气。

　　“‘放弃’不是劣根性！”

　　“你说过了！”

　　“你这不叫专一，叫傻X！”

　　“你说过了！”

　　“祂不可能喜欢上你！”

　　“你说过了！”

　　“安云也不喜欢我！”

　　“关我屁事！”

　　“所以我们在一起吧！！”

　　“那又——哎？！？！！”

　　戴薇当场愣住，黑气一刹那全消失了。

　　谢天谢地，幸好这招有效。程明趁热打铁，一把将她搂入怀中，拍了拍她的背。

　　“反正我迟早要死，你不如陪我个七十年。”

　　“凭什么……”戴薇从震惊中回过神，梦呓般喃喃着。

　　“凭我想和你在一起。”程明揉揉她的头发。

　　“……愚蠢的人类……自恋狂……”戴薇的身体颤抖起来，灼热液滴染湿了领口，“你以为你是谁啊……”

　　“稳赚不赔，不是吗？”程明笑道，“我看我们……‘几夜情’的时候，你还挺享受的。”

　　“……”戴薇一言不发。良久，她缓缓抬手，一点点圈紧了未来的伴侣。

　　“程明先生。”她开口，掩着笑意，“我可以强X你吗？”

　　————————————————

　　“呦，白菜帮子终于想通了？”刘刚打量着他们二人，“上哪骗的儿媳妇？”

　　“滚犊子。”程明一拳砸向他的胸口。

　　“小明可没骗过我。”戴薇挽住身畔人的胳膊，笑容灿烂，“是我把他骗来的。”

　　“在外人面前别这么叫！”程明敲了下她的脑袋。

　　“我就要叫，怎么地——”

　　“……。”刘刚打开某宝，开始搜索最快送达的墨镜。

　　————————————————

　　“追求女神的正确方式”？当然是追不到就换了！简单粗暴，立竿见影，你值得拥有！

　　嗯……只不过屁股有点疼。

　　


End file.
